Paddles and benches
by dippycippy
Summary: What may have happened during "Honor Among Thieves" after Abigail got arrested. This was written as a challenge at the White Collar Corrections Site. WARNING: This story contains the SPANKING of an adult. If it is not your thing PLEASE don't read it!
1. Chapter 1

Neal and Peter stand across the street watching Abigail cuffed and being hauled into the back of an FBI vehicle. Neal turns to his handler and cautiously asks, "Am I going in the back of one of those too?"

No sooner had the words left his mouth, Neal felt himself being dragged by the arm unceremoniously down the street.

"Where are we going?" Neal asked even though he really wasn't sure that he wanted to know.

Peter's answer came in a very stern and fatherly voice that Neal was not sure he had ever heard directed at him. "We are going somewhere so that I can avoid you being taken away in the same manner as your friend!"

As he was dragged along the streets of Manhattan, he noticed that they didn't seem to be headed in the direction of the office, his house or Peters so he was really getting curious. "Pet.." He was cut off by Peter's hand going up in the universal stop sign.

"Don't Speak!" Was the command that was directed at Neal and he didn't like the tone of it. He wasn't dumb enough to disobey this direct order though since Peter seemed pretty mad!

Although he felt like they had been walking forever, since Peter had a death grip on his forearm, it really was only a few blocks. He was very surprised when they stopped. He was being pulled into what looked to be some kind of underground club. They entered and walked down a hallway to a black curtain. When they reached the curtain there was a staircase that led downstairs to a basement level. They went down the stairs and into another hallway and walked up to a window. Neal was getting an uneasy feeling about this place.

Peter stopped at the window and lightly tapped. "Hey Joe, You in here?" Peter called out.

Neal was able to glance in a bit and was shocked at scared at what he saw. There were ropes and paddles and whips and handcuffs and all sorts of other kinky paraphernalia. "Peter, what are we doing here? What kind of place is this!" Neal shouted. He was becoming really nervous. He didn't know what kind of stuff Peter was into but this was certainly not his cup of tea.

Peter could see the fear on his young partners face and wanted to ease his mind but he figured he would wait a bit and let him stew a bit. A little fear never hurt anyone and after today Peter planned that anytime Neal did something he shouldn't, he would be feeling some fear, and with good reason.

"Hey Peter, so glad you are here. Really never thought I'd see you here again!" Joe giggled. "What can I do for you, we are not open yet."

"I know Joe, I would not have come if you were. Has everything been under control now?" It had been several years since Peter and his team helped the owner of this BDSM club when he had some problems with patrons who were expecting more than the club offered. At first they thought the club was hiding illegal activities but soon learned that they were completely above board and were having real trouble with some undesirable members of a local group of holier than thou people who disapproved of what went on here. Truth be told, they were so set on closing places like this down that they were doing some serious law breaking. Even though this was not his thing he forged a sort of friendship with the owner realizing that he liked him very much. Just so happened that they didn't have the same 'hobbies'. They had met a few times after that and found that they had a lot in common. He always told Peter he should come by with his wife but that was just not something that they were into.

"Yeah, it's been going great. Haven't had any trouble recently. How has everything going with you?" Joe replied.

"Can't say the same! I have lots of trouble and its right here behind me! Joe, meet my CI Neal Caffrey."

"Hi, nice to meet you Mr. Caffrey." Joe said in a very friendly voice.

Neal didn't feel quite so friendly but he turned on his conman charm and smile and answered politely. "You too! How do you know Peter?"

Peter huffed. "Don't worry about that right now. Joe, I need to use your back room and would like to borrow a nice wood paddle."

Neal's face blanched and his eyes opened wide with fear."Paddle, Whaaaaa.. what do you need that for?"

Peter ignored Neal and looked over to Joe who pressed the buzzer to let them in. As he pulled Neal in the door, Joe handed Peter the paddle and gave a sad look in Neal's direction. "Don't worry Joe I won't kill him in your club."

Joe giggled again. "Didn't think you would but doesn't mean I don't feel a bit bad for him. Most people who come through this door do it upon their own free will." I'm going to go get a coffee and give you some privacy." And with that, he walked out the door. He felt a bit uneasy but he trusted the FBI man so he figured he wouldn't do anything against the law.


	2. Chapter 2

As nervous a Neal was at the fact that his handler was carrying a very formidable wooden paddle and dragging him through this very strange place, he couldn't help but look around. He had heard of these types of clubs but had never been in one. As they walked past a bar, Neal noticed that there were different areas, some were very public and some more private. There was one room that looked like a jail cell and had what looked like cuffs hanging from the ceiling. He flinched and hoped that they were not stopping here. He noticed what looked to be a bird cage and wondered how big of a bird would be in here since he could easily fit himself. There was a giant cross with restraints on the corners. He was sure he knew what this was for and once again thanked his lucky stars that Peter did not decide to stop at this contraption. This was getting scarier by the minute since he couldn't even imagine what would be around the next corner.

As Peter walked him through here, he was noticing Neal's expressions. He looked really worried and that was just what he was going for. He couldn't say he was surprised. Peter was remembering the first time he came here and it wasn't closed. He thought he had seen it all but when he walked past this giant birdcage and there was a naked man in it he was sure he had warped into a different world. He was pretty sure Neal was worried but also curious. They would definitely have something to chat about later on. Peter had contemplated corporal punishment for a while but always decided against it. Certainly it was unusual but Neal didn't respond to anything else. He was so much more than his CI and he would not allow him to continue to do things to endanger their agreement. He could easily have landed himself back in prison with his latest shenanigans and it had been the last straw. How he ended up here was just a crazy fleeting thought that Peter didn't have time to talk himself out of. He was glad of it since he could see that the whole situation was affecting him and sometimes a little fear is just the right medicine. He dragged his charge along to the designated area that he had in mind. He quickly turned him and let go of his arm, landing three sharp swats to his backside. Neal looked up at him in shock and Peter only glared in his direction, making sure to look as menacing as he possibly could.

"I assume that you are aware of what I have in mind. I know this is a strange setting but we were near here and it was the closest place I could think of where I could acquire a paddle." Peter looked in Neal's direction to gauge his reaction. He still looked shocked. "I won't tolerate you doing anything that can land you back in prison or put your life in danger. El and I consider you to be part of our family now and we would be deeply hurt to lose you." Peter raised his voice a bit at this point. "I have considered this before but always talked myself out of it but not this time! Turn around and bend over that bench."

Neal was frozen in place. He wasn't even sure he had heard what Peter was saying.

"Neal, My patience is very thin at this point, GET OVER THE BENCH NOW!"

Neal snapped out of his trance and ran around to the bench. He eyed the contraption that was obviously made for, dare he even think, spanking and stood in front of it. "Peter, please I promise, I have learned my lesson. I will never do anything like this again! Please, don't do this!" Tears were beginning to form in his eyes and he was silently praying that Peter would give him a reprieve.

As bad as Peter felt, he knew that this was the right thing to do. He steeled himself and spoke in a very low and determined tone. "Neal, the only choice that you have here is to bend over this bench or be led away in handcuffs. Not the kind they have here either. I will count to three and if you are not over the bench, I will consider it your decision to be sent back to prison. It will hurt me deeply but at this point I don't feel that there is another option. One…" Peter was now the one silently praying that he would not have to make good on his threat. "two.." He was getting worried! Thank God! He watched as a shaky Neal positioned himself over the bench. "Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

Neal was not only shaking but small sobs were escaping him. He had no idea what to expect. "Peter, what are you going to do to me?"

"I'm going to paddle you! Have you never been spanked?" As the words left his mouth, he realized he knew the answer. Of course he hadn't. He has probably never been punished in any way except prison. "Forget the question Bud; let's just get this over with. You know what you did wrong so there is no need for a lecture." With those words, he put his hands on Neal's back and began to land a flurry of smacks with his hand.

"OW, OW, Peter please, you're hurting me." He tried to stand up but Peter had a strong hand on his back. He threw his hands back to cover his backside, but quickly realized that this was not a great idea since that caused Peter to lower the smacks to his thighs. "Holy crap, Stooooop Please!"

Peter didn't miss a beat but continued to warm up Neal's behind. "Don't put your hands back. It is supposed to hurt! That's why it is an effective punishment."

Neal was crying but his mind began to contemplate the paddle that Peter had borrowed. Maybe he changed his mind since he realized this was Neal's first time. He was hoping but unwilling to bring it up. As it turned out, he didn't need to think on it too long, because the spanking stopped.

Peter lifted him to a standing and realized that Neal thought it was over. Time to set him straight. "Are you ready for your paddling, Neal?"

"What! What the hell was that?" Neal was terrified. His body was shaking and he was outwardly crying.

"That was the warm up Buddy, You need to drop your pants."

"NO WAY! Are you crazy?" Neal wailed.

Peter remained calm and stern. "I don't know where you got the impression that I was asking you a question. I need to see what I am doing so I don't hurt you. Now get the pants down and get back over the bench. If I have to do it for you, you won't like the consequences."

Neal did not move so it was time to show who the boss was. Peter picked up the paddle and with amazing speed and force, he turned him and landed three very hard swats with the paddle.

Neal jumped up and down and rubbed his behind. "Are you kidding me? Stop hitting me!" He was a sobbing, crying mess.

"Neal, these are consequence swats. I can do this all day. Shall I add some more before we begin the punishment or are you ready to obey me?"

"Peter ple… OW, OW! Stop. Ok I will do it. Stop!"

Peter obliged and waited for Neal to unbutton his pants and bend back over the bench. He went behind him again and lowered his boxers to his knees. He could hear Neal let out a gasp but he remained still and Peter was pleased. "When I was a kid it was standard to get one swat for every year of your age. Since you are pretty old I think 18 would be a good number. Please don't put your hands back because I would not want to accidentally hit your hand."

Before Neal even was able to process what was happening, He felt the first whack of the paddle land. "AAHAHHHHHHHH!" He jumped away from the evil bench and paddle faster than he thought was humanly possible. He was hopping around the room rubbing his behind. He had to catch himself a few times as his feet were bound by his pants around his ankles. He knew he must look like a child but he really couldn't help himself. "Peter, you are not really going to do that to me 17 more times, are you?" He was seriously whining to match his toddler appearance.

"I am and every time you stand up I will add an extra two! Now back over please." Peter didn't think Neal could look any more pale and unsteady. He watched as his friend fell down and landed with a thump onto his already sore behind. He ran to him and lifted him by the arm. He was really feeling bad at this point because the tears were freely running down Neal's face. "Let's get this over with." He pushed him back over the bench and wasted no time adding the seventeen swats to Neal's behind, sit spots and upper thighs." He was having a hard time because he really felt bad. He was sure he wasn't doing any lasting damage but it still upset him to be causing so much pain to his friend.

Neal was a sobbing crying mess. Begging Peter to stop and promising that he would never step out of line again. He was going to be a model citizen. Maybe a Boy Scout leader! By the tenth or eleventh swat though, he had wiped himself out and went limp and was just sobbing. There were no more words left in him. Small "sorry's" escaped but they were barely audible.

When Peter finished, he began to rub Neal's back. He was whispering to him, "Its over, you did great." He must have repeated it ten times before Neal even realized that the paddling stopped. Peter's heart broke when Neal looked up at him with sad eyes and quickly looked away and continued crying softly. He pulled up Neal's boxers and then Neal himself and brought him in for a hug. His hand was running through his hair and he even planted a few kisses on the top of his head. It felt so natural and Neal soaked up all the comfort he could get. He had his head buried in Peters shoulder and his arms thrown around his neck. It took a good 10 minutes for him to stop crying and his heart rate to return to normal.

Neal was a bit shocked at what transpired but it was funny to him that he wasn't angry. He had a strange sense of peace. He knew that Peter had forgiven him and he knew that he trusted him. "I'm so sorry Peter. I do trust you more than anyone in the world but sometimes I guess I don't think straight"

"I know bud, and now we can start with a clean slate. Let's go get you cleaned up in the bathroom and I will get you a drink of water."

Peter led Neal out and back toward the bar. He went behind it and opened the fridge, pulling out a water bottle. He handed it to Neal and then led him toward the restroom. "Hey, Peter, now can you tell me how you know about this place? I mean, you seem very familiar with it. What do you do on that funky looking contraption over there?" Neal could help but giggle and tease at the thought of his straight laced handler frequenting a club like this.

Peter was also now in a bit of a teasing mood. "Why don't we go over and I can lock you up in it and show you. I will have to trade the paddle in for a whip though." He watched Neal's face pale and he let out a huge laugh and patted his friends back again. "Let's get you cleaned up and I will tell you all about it on the way home."

They were leaving the bathroom just as Joe was getting back from his coffee run. Peter left Neal and went over to speak to his friend. Neal couldn't hear what they were saying but as he was walking away, he definitely heard Peter ask to have the paddle sent to his house!


End file.
